Ahimoth Appiahabynnana
The highest scoring Mech ace of the Charon war and possibly of all time, Ahimoth is a living legend and considered one of the deadliest men and greatest soldiers in human space. While he is not undefeated in combat he has shown time and time again to consistently win battles and deliver results. However despite his reputation as an excellent soldier Aihmoth's skill is countered by his vulgar personality, bad hygiene and all round love of war and violence. He is reported to love the smell of blood and oil and has numerous allegations of war crimes levied against him. However his status of a war hero has left him above reproach, at least to those within the Imperial Union. Appearance History Personality Foul, vulgar and short tempered, Ahimoth was a psychopath through and through, having been totally incapable of fitting in with normal society. To him the Charon War was heaven on Earth as it allowed him to excel in what he loved most, perfecting the art of killing and indulging himself in violence. This obsessive nature allowed him to cope with the horrors of the war much better than most other aces and he is even known to have cried on the day the war ended out of despair that the 'good times' were over. From this it is clear that Ahimoth is highly eccentric, and this love of combat seems to motivate his every action as during his down time he is often merely preparing for the next battle, unless he is getting drunk. He is also causal about killing people, especially civilians or pacifists who he sees as pathetic and delights in tormenting those who can't fight back. He often swears and insults others and is prone to bragging about his skill and meets any disagreement to the fact as a challenge. This personality thus makes him very abrasive and difficult to get on with: Many Imperial Union officers loathed serving with Ahimoth, as he was not only annoying and smelled awful but he had a hobby of shooting people who dared fall back from combat which heavily limited the tactics a commander could use. Indeed Ahimoth reportedly killed three colonels, one after another, after they suggested a plan he did not like. However despite this breech of security Aihmoth's ability to fight, even while drunk, and the fact he has a impressive service record means he is all but politically untouchable. The only people he seems to show any affection for are his own men in the Fallen Angel Company, which he treats as if they were his own brothers, drinking, partying and fighting with them in a never ending tour of the galaxy. Many people make the mistake though of believing Aihmoth is unintelligent and thug like, but it is usually the last mistake anyone ever makes. Under his brutish and vile behaviour he is a mathematical geniuses of almost a Savant level and is able to make long winded calculations on the fly. He does not demonstrate this ability frequently but on some level he states that he can predict the likeliest outcome of a scenario. Also many people theorised that Ahimoth's personal quirks and rather morbid personality is due to some deep childhood trauma or tragic backstory. This is not the case, Ahimoth is just an awful human being. Abilities/technology Skills Vehicles *'Black Templar AA-HC-2' Equipment Relationships Trivia Category:Character Category:Ace Category:Pilot Category:Imperial Union Category:Fallen Angel Company